Akai (Red) Trailer
by sd1970x
Summary: A trailer for the RWBY/Otogi Jushi Akazukin crossover.


A/N:

this is a trailer for the RWBY/Otogi Jushi Akazukin crossover. Akazukin still kicks butt. w00t.

Expect the next trailers too :)

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._  
-

A red-helmeted, red-caped figure examined the plot of vines, situated at the hilltop. She let her cape loose, allowing it to fall to the ground, then placed her red winged helmet on top of it. Her blue tank top and blue shorts were less than ideal for the snowy day, but her red combat boots still made it clear - she was still Akazukin, the 'red riding hood', a member of the order of the four leaf clover.

She crouched as her blue eyes examined the growing leaves with intent.

_It's got to grow. That vine has to make it. I am sure it will make it_ _past the cold and pests. It's been holding for more than a decade, surely it won't succumb now._

The whiteness of the snow around cast serenity over the ruins of the village below.

Akazukin closed her eyes and imagined the sounds of kids calling for each other, the wooshing of snowballs flung at each other, the smell of house chimneys, emanating fragrances of stews and soups being prepared, for a supper ending yet another perfect day at vise village.

All of a sudden, the smell in her memory changed to one of houses being burned down. Cries of terror replaced the ones of joy, the barking of lycans attacking, biting, pillaging.

She quickly opened her eyes, allowing the serenity of the snow take over once again, as she looked at the flowers in the grave plot. The imagined smells of past were now replaced by a slight rose fragrance from the nearby bushes.

_Mom. Dad. Cain's mother. Cain. I lost almost everyone that day. But I found Val._

Akazukin stooped to pluck an errant weed, growing too close to the rose bushes to taste. She then gently brushed off some of the snow, allowing it to fall slowly to the ground.

_I will keep coming to this plot. I will never forget. _

Akazukin replaced her helmet and cape as she began the long walk back.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

Akazukin walked down the trail leading back to the ruined village. Her boots left deep footprints in the snow. She looked at the derelict buildings, broken signs and damaged stonework. A wolf's howl was heard in the distance, evoking more of those memories.

_No. These aren't memories. The howl… is nearby._

As if to affirm it, another howl was heard, now closer than ever. Rustling of leaves, cracking sounds of snapping twigs, muffled snarls and grunts.

_Green the queen awakes from slumber._

She looked to the sides. More and more pairs of red eyes appeared to be looking at her from the abandoned buildings.

_They're here again._

"Nightmarians" she whispered, and in an instant, _Grimm taler, _her trusty weapon, materialized in her hands.  
Splitting the scissors into two red-guarded swords, Akazukin readied her position, muscles taut.

The wolf-like nightmarians lunged forwards, gnarling and roaring, only to grab at nothing more than a wake of air, disoriented and confused.

_Silver pierces, streaks… gold._

The nightmarian looked upwards in search of his prey. The last thing he saw was Akazukin's figure outlined by the sun, before one of her swords cleaved him in half, the other slicing the head off his comrade, as she landed from her jump. Both of them dissipated into nothing more than glitter, to be whisked away by the wind.

Dozens of nightmarians started racing towards Akazukin. Without further word, _Slepnir_, a gold-and-black crossbow-like weapon, replaced _Grimm taler_. Blue energy balls were shot one after another, mowing down the ranks of nightmarians approaching.

The first brave one of the pack reached her, only to find her armed with _Comet ladle_. She spun her staff, whacking the nightmarian at its head. The thing yelped and howled in pain as it tried for swipe against her, only to be blocked yet again by her staff. This time though, the ladle emitted a cone of flame at the creature, charring it, its body disintegrating into a cloud of glitter, shining in the noon sun. Its comrade jumped at Akazukin, only for comet ladle to cut through him like a hot knife through melting butter. Three more jumped at her, only for her to jump into a backflip, shooting two more fireballs from the top of her staff as she pointed it towards them.

Akazukin charged towards the pack, flinging nightmarians left and right in the wake of her rush, only to switch back to _Grimm taler_ in the middle, cutting five more of them in half. She spun further with two swords outstretched, slicing three more who dared approach her. She eyed the last three remaining ones as she crossed her swords, thrust them at the middle nightmarian's neck and with a clean slice movement, cut its head as well as those of the two next to him, with the same stroke.

She turned around to see over a score of dead nightmarians, slowly decaying into sparkling glitter.

_If only… if only I could have done that a decade ago, things would have been different. But this time… this time, there will be one._

-OJAFMOJAFMOJAFM-

Val, Akazukin's wolf companion, watched the battle from the hilltop where they had set to meet.

_No. Not again. This time, Jed, your minions will not have your way._

He raced like the wind, only to reach her as the battle ended.

"Akazukin, are you okay?"

The Girl closed her eyes and a wide grin covered her face.

"Sure! I managed to dispatch all of them."

For a moment there, he could see the young Akazukin superimposed over the warrior she now was.

_You have grown so much, Akazukin. One day, the village of Vise will be thriving again, thanks to your work._

"Is everything alright, Val? The gang is waiting for us. Hamelin asked not to be late and I don't want to keep Shirayuki and Ibara waiting either. King Fernando would be waiting for our report."

-OJAFMOJAFMOJAFM-

Sekko, Cendrillion's trusty eye-like servant, casually watched the sight of Akazukin cleave through the Nightmarian pack.

"Nothing less to be expected from one of the fairy musketeers." he mused.

"Well? Have they managed to hunt her down?" He picked up Hansel's voice over mental rapport.

"Brother, have they been successful?" Gretel's voice came through as well.

"No, they have not. I am returning to Cendrillion." He answered, before a small portal opened up for him to teleport back.

The Bremen quartet stopped their playback as Sekko returned via the portal.

"What's the matter-nya?" Randagio asked. "Asel? Cane? Alector?"

Randagio took a quick look at his compatriots. Asel, the donkey. Alector, the rooster and Cane, the dog, all clad in their band dress and holding their instruments. Asel motioned towards Sekko.

"Cendrillion might be angry. We had better not show ourselves around if we can."


End file.
